


Valentine's Day

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret love, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: El día de San Valentín era uno de los que no solía celebrar, tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños. Por eso pensó en invitarlo a él, su amigo de la infancia, no muy seguro de si el chico aceptaría pero con la esperanza firme de poder gozar con su compañía y tal vez... Solo tal vez, algo más.





	Valentine's Day

Nadie le creía cuando lo mencionaba, pero trataba de ignorar las burlas ajenas y las miradas de incredulidad. Se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. ¿Cómo es que el chico más ruidoso y popular del instituto tenía de mejor amigo a su polo opuesto? Un joven silencioso, pero interesante, que hacía suspirar a varias y que parecía siempre negado a mantener contacto social, todo un ser misterioso… 

 

Pero Jean-Jacques sabía la verdad. Que resultaba ser un chico normal, estoico, con bajas habilidades sociales y que realmente era genial aunque le costaba poner muchas cosas en palabras y por lo mismo entablar amistades nuevas. Era más de actos que de simples discursos y JJ lo admiraba por eso. 

 

Él por su parte era todo lo contrario, no sabía callarse, y aunque tenía amigos, también tenía una lista de enemigos que no estaban muy felices con su forma de ser y mucho menos con el ego que solía demostrar cuando intentaba sonar divertido fallando estrepitosamente. 

 

Estaba un tanto desanimado últimamente pero nada grave. El calendario avanzaba rápido y se acercaba una fecha que le generaba conflictos internos. Sus padres lo dejaban al cuidado de sus hermanos menores y salían esa noche, así que pidió auxilio a su mejor amigo, que para su sorpresa si aceptó a pasar con él y los niños esa noche. 

 

–Pensé que tendrías alguna cita para San Valentín –le dijo entre risas mientras lo invitaba a pasar cuando llegó el 14. 

–Me invitaron, pero no tenía mucho sentido. Prefiero ver películas –explicó el kazajo acomodándose en el sofá como si fuera uno más de la familia, y por supuesto que lo era. 

 

Eran amigos de la infancia, JJ estaba feliz con eso, porque a pesar de que su personalidad no le ayudara a conseguir y mantener muchos amigos, siempre tenía a Otabek y con él era más que suficiente para sentirse tranquilo. 

 

Con un ruidoso estruendo aparecieron los niños y comenzó la guerra del día por decidir que película verían primero y cuál después. JJ adoraba a sus hermanos pequeños, no era el primogénito pero si era el mayor de los que todavía vivían en casa y por eso se encargaba de cuidar a los infantes. Luego de lograr que se salieran de encima de Altin, pues les encantaba jugar con él, terminaron viendo una de las tantas películas de Disney que los Leroy parecían saberse de memoria. 

 

–Giselle, ¿No piensas ver la película? –se acercó a una de sus hermanas pequeñas que estaba sentaba apartada del resto. 

–No… Quiero jugar a la fiesta del té, Beka prometió que lo haría la próxima vez que viniera y ya es la próxima vez. 

 

Jean suspiró y asintió antes de ir a buscar a su amigo y salvarlo del alboroto de sus otros hermanos que se contuvieron de reclamar sólo porque comenzaba una de las canciones favoritas del clan. 

 

–Giselle… ¿Todavía recuerdas lo que dije? –preguntó sorprendido Altin tomando asiento al lado de la niña. 

–Sí… Vamos a jugar a la fiesta del té –le sonrió la pequeña y fue a buscar sus juguetes. 

–Lo siento… ¿Querías ver la película? Aunque supongo que ya la viste con nosotros mil veces… –se disculpó apenado JJ mientras esperaban. 

–No pasa nada, me gusta. 

 

Leroy asintió y pronto vio cómo su hermana cargaba con toda una bolsa de sorpresas. La dejó trabajar tratando de que no se notara su impaciencia y pronto tuvieron todo un conjunto de tazas de té, de juguete, ubicado sobre una fina mesita. 

 

–Beka… Tu serás el caballero –le dijo Giselle, entregándole una espada de juguete que el joven aceptó sin reclamar. 

–Gracias… –murmuró él dejando la espada sobre sus piernas. 

–Yo seré la reina –dijo muy segura de sí misma la pequeña, poniéndose una capa roja y una corona brillante. 

–¿Y yo seré el rey? –preguntó divertido JJ esperando que le entregaran también una corona digna de un monarca. 

–No, Jay… Jay será la princesa –sentenció la infante y le entregó una corona fina, de chica, un pañuelo y unas flores. 

 

La cara de espanto de JJ fue tal que logró hacer reír a Otabek que lo miraba sin piedad con expresión de burla. Y por supuesto que trató de reclamar por sus derechos pero todo fue en vano, Giselle ya había decidido sus papeles en la vida y al final se hizo como ella exigía.

 

El canadiense con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza terminó dejándose llevar, ignorando al máximo las miradas que le daba el que había logrado el mejor puesto a su parecer, pues tanto la reina y la princesa tenían que alabar al caballero por sus grandes hazañas durante la hora del té en el castillo. No le fue difícil decirle cumplidos a su amigo, pero sí que era complicado tener que hacerlo teóricamente disfrazado de chica.

  
  


Horas después, con los niños ya en cama y dormidos, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en el salón de la casa de los Leroy, exhaustos y mirando el techo. Hacer de niñeros de infantes demasiado activos era agotador para cualquiera. 

 

–¿Quieres… Quieres algo de beber o comer? –preguntó el actual dueño de casa estirando los brazos en el aire para desperezarse. 

–De beber, por favor –pidió el kazajo buscando algo que ver en la TV. 

–Bien… –asintió JJ y se levantó con una idea en mente. 

 

Fue directo a donde sabía que su padre ocultaba el alcohol, ese que solo bebían los domingos y cuando había visitas, y se quedó mirando una de las botellas en particular, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Tal vez era una mala idea, una terrible idea, y aún así llenó dos copas y regresó luego a la sala con la botella bajo el brazo y la bebida ya servida en las manos, una se la ofreció a su compañero pero el chico prefirió salvar la botella y ponerla en la mesa de centro.

 

–¿Vino? –preguntó Otabek tomando luego su copa. 

–Sí… ¿No te gusta? –consultó por su parte JJ acercándose la bebida para tomar su aroma. 

–Mhm… No estoy seguro, creo que solo lo he probado aquí con tu familia y contigo –murmuró el chico y luego bebió el primer sorbo. 

–El vino es un gusto adquirido, Beka… Tienes que saber disfrutarlo –dijo Leroy tratando de sonar confiado pero no lo estaba. 

 

Pronto estuvieron bebiendo tranquilamente y viendo videos musicales en la TV. Nada extraño para ellos dos que solían pasar horas juntos. Alrededor de la tercera copa, Jean-Jacques dio un pequeño bostezo y se talló un ojo con la mano, encontrándose luego con un kazajo muy atento que lo miraba con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas. 

 

–Jean… ¿Quieres ir a la cama? –preguntó Altin arrastrando las palabras. 

 

Estaba pasando. JJ suspiró sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, pero su curiosidad era mayor que su buen juicio en esos momentos. 

 

–Mhm… Solo estoy un poco cansado de ver televisión –explicó el canadiense y se llevó la copa a los labios, tomando solo un poco más de su sabor. 

 

El otro tomó el mando de la TV y la apagó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acercaba en su posición sobre el sofá hasta que sus piernas chocaron con las del mayor. 

 

–Si estás cansado deberías ver otra cosa –sugirió Altin apoyando su mano sobre uno de los muslos de su amigo. 

–¿Otra…. Otra cosa? –repitió JJ sintiendo como se aceleraban sus latidos.

–Deberías verme a mí –concluyó el kazajo moviendo la mano sobre ese firme muslo, subiendo lento y peligroso por la superficie. 

–¿A-a ti? –la voz de Leroy se hizo un hilo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. 

–Sí, Jean, a mí –afirmó el menor y le sonrió un poco más amplio. 

 

Luego le quitó la copa con una mano que no se veía del todo y la dejó junto con la otra sobre la mesita. El canadiense volvió a pedir perdón en silencio, pues algo de culpa sentía por lo que acababa de provocar. Pero es que realmente, realmente quería saber… Y mientras su mente se llenaba de tantos pensamientos, distrayéndolo de la realidad, Otabek se acomodó sobre sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas y de frente al mayor. 

 

–Beka… ¿Qué? –balbuceó nervioso JJ sintiendo como esas manos ahora le tocaban el torso, por sobre la camiseta, acariciándole de manera sutil pero efectiva. 

–Te dije que me miraras a mí, Jean… –reclamó su atención el kazajo. 

–Beka… ¿Por qué quieres …? –dijo la pregunta a medias. 

–Mhmmm… Gis dijo que yo era el caballero… ¿Quieres ser mi princesa? –interrumpió Otabek y luego se puso a reír todavía con las palmas sobre el pecho ajeno. 

–S-soy un rey… P-pero podría hacer una excepción… –bufó el mayor tratando de no distraerse de nuevo de su objetivo. 

–Puedo derrotar a los dragones por ti, Jean –susurró el kazajo y se movió sobre el cuerpo ajeno sin ningún decoro. 

–Beka… Yo… ¿Te gusto?

 

La pregunta demasiado directa pareció llamar por unos segundos a la razón al chico que estaba mareado por el vino, pero pronto frunció el ceño y luego de la confusión, se tomó de las mejillas del rey y le acarició las mismas con las manos. Jean-Jacques había sufrido un pequeño infarto durante esos segundos de espera por la pregunta que tanto había querido hacer, pero que nunca se atrevía cuando ambos estaban conscientes. 

 

–Eres tan… Tan bonito –murmuró Otabek, moviendo el dedo hasta llegar a los labios del canadiense. Esos los acarició brevemente antes de pegar su propia boca a la ajena, sintiendo el aliento cargado de vino que se mezclaba entre ambos–. ¿Eso basta… como respuesta? Mi rey…  

 

JJ no pudo más que asentir. Asentir y respirar profundo. Estaba mal que se emocionara de ese modo con algo que no había sido natural, sino provocado. Decían que los ebrios y los niños siempre decían la verdad. Y desde la primera vez que se habían robado una botella de su padre, el canadiense se había dado cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia guardaba algo más que sentimientos de amistad por él. O al menos eso parecía, pues Otabek solía coquetearle descaradamente cada vez que se le subían las copas a la cabeza. 

 

Leroy trataba de vivir con eso en la conciencia, pero era difícil, muy difícil, y ahora que tenía una respuesta teóricamente directa, quería más. Apoyó los brazos en la espalda contraria, del chico que se rió cuando lo acercó más, y esta vez fue él mismo en busca de esos labios que solían llamarlo las veces que ambos estaban a solas y hablando en voz baja, o cuando Beka aceptaba leer para él… Esos labios que no se le negaron ni un poco. 

 

Se detuvo solo cuando sintió como el otro dejaba de responder, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que los ajenos estaban ya cerrados y que el chico respiraba lento, seguramente dormido. Con cuidado lo apoyó contra su torso, acomodando la cabeza de Otabek sobre su hombro, con el corazón todavía latiendo desesperado por la estupidez que acababa de hacer, y suspiró pesado antes de besarle la frente. 

 

–Feliz San Valentín, Beka… –susurró apretando al chico con cariño entre sus brazos.

  
  


Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron sobre la misma cama, Leroy de cara a la pared y Otabek dormitando contra su espalda. 

 

–Humn… ¿Jean…? –bufó el kazajo, bostezando. 

–Ah… Beka, ¿Sí? –balbuceó JJ sin abrir los ojos.  

–Creo que bebí mucho de nuevo… ¿Tuviste que traerme a la cama? –preguntó Altin tallándose los ojos y sintiendo el dolor de cabeza. 

–Sí… P-pero fue porque los niños te dejaron exhausto… No te preocupes –aseguró casi demasiado rápido para sonar sincero. 

–Mhm… ¿Pasó algo? –pareció sospechar el menor. 

–¡Nada! Nada pasó… Y ahora voy al baño, no puse alarma y tenemos que hacer el desayuno –habló rápido el canadiense y desapareció antes de que se notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, gracias a la poca iluminación de la habitación. 

–Ok… Si tu lo dices, Jean…  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hecho para actividad flash de San Valentín (Atrasado) para el grupo de FB de JJBek...
> 
> Las prompts que me inspiraron fueron:
> 
> 17\. El personaje A y el personaje B son amigos desde la infancia, pero cada vez que A se emborracha, coquetea con B sin saberlo. 
> 
> 21\. La hermana pequeña del personaje A obliga a A y B a jugar a la fiesta del té con ella, considerando a A como una Princesa y a B como un Caballero de brillante armadura.
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Como si no tuviera muchos WIPs, de todos modos quise hacer algo por San Valentín para estos dos. Tengan piedad de Jean, es muy joven y está confundido, no toma buenas decisiones (?). 
> 
> Comentarios y kuddos son apreciados! 
> 
> Saludos!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La verdad y la culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719633) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes)




End file.
